<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put Your Head On My Shoulder by Silverofyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239720">Put Your Head On My Shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou'>Silverofyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationship, Cuddles, Day 2: Sleepover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone cries a little bit, Fluff, HERE I AM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Karasuno Match, Seijoh Week 2020, like they're gay but are they?, matsukawa issei cries, oikawa tooru cries, pushing my seijoh4 agenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway,” he continues, “we’re going to Matsu’s after this, right?”</p><p>He shares a look with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They hadn’t talked about what they would be doing after dinner, but they all understood. Usually they have sleepovers at Oikawa’s or Iwaisumi’s, since their rooms are bigger and their parents are used to it, but today is different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seijoh Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put Your Head On My Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tiny bit late submission for seijoh week! This was the prompt for day 2: sleepover.</p><p>I've decided to use this week to make the iwaoimatsuhana tag grow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is a known fact that losing is not easy for Oikawa. Everyone on the team knows it. It’s not easy for anyone, but some carry their losses better than others. What they don't know is that the other person who takes failure to heart almost on the same level as Oikawa is Matsukawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason most people don't realize it is because he’s quiet about it. Where Oikawa sulks and stares into the distance, frowning lost in thought, the displeasure evident on his every movement, every sigh, every clipped word, Matsukawa tucks it close to his heart, where it lodges between his ribs, making his chest just a little heavy. Thus, it's only ever reflected in the way he stands a little less straight, his steps a little less light. But of course, these are not things that are easy to notice unless you know him and spend your days watching him and learning his body’s every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, luckily, his best friends do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day they lose to Karasuno, everyone cries. It’s the first time everyone, even Matsukawa, has been so vocal about their regret and disappointment. It’s the last official match they’ll ever play together, and so they all allow themselves to simply let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, they go out to eat. Oikawa eats bowl after bowl of ramen, and even though Iwaizumi is the one paying, he says nothing. He sits beside him, close enough that Takahiro knows their knees are touching beneath the table. He’s glad Oikawa has Iwaizumi’s silent support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Matsukawa sit across the table from them. Matsukawa’s quiet, and everyone else would assume he’s just focused on his food, but Takahiro has known him for way too long to be fooled. Matsukawa’s eyes are tinged with red at the corners, the skin probably sore and sensitive. He watches as Matsukawa puts a piece of tofu in his mouth, the way it looks like it’s just a little hard for him to swallow. Takahiro sighs and looks away. He feels a string pulling at his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he says, addressing everyone at the table. All eyes turn to him. Oikawa has a noodle hanging from his mouth, and Takahiro looks at him with disgust. Oikawa slurps. “Your manners are so horrible, captain. Anyway,” he continues, ignoring Oikawa’s indignant yelp, “we’re going to Matsu’s after this, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shares a look with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They hadn’t talked about what they would be doing after dinner, but they all understood. Usually they have sleepovers at Oikawa’s or Iwaisumi’s, since their rooms are bigger and their parents are used to it, but today is different. Next to Takahiro, Matsukawa simply blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't remember inviting you,” he says, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if we need an invitation,” Oikawa huffs, flicking his wrist. “We know you're always waiting for the chance to have us at your house, Mattsun. I bet there's even a bed for each of us.” He bats his eyelids at Matsukawa. Matsukawa chews on a piece of chicken, unimpressed. Takahiro snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I already told my parents we’d be sleeping there, so. Too bad.” Takahiro pushes his bowl of ramen away from him, accidentally hitting Iwaizumi’s glass. Iwaizumi grabs it before it can </span>
  <span>tip over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa sighs exaggeratedly. “Fine. Just because I don't have to cook dinner for you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you never do? It’s literally always Iwa-chan and Makki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Matsukawa,” Iwaizumi interjects, face straight. “Stop taking credit. Hanamaki, we’re never cooking for these ungrateful bitches again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is quiet for a second after that, staring at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought those words would ever leave your mouth, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa’s eyebrows have risen to his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Takahiro snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk towards Matsukawa’s house, voices low and shoulders brushing, Takahiro notices once again the slump of Matsukawa’s shoulders. It’d disappeared for a while as they ate, but now that it’s quiet, it’s back. The frown is back on Oikawa’s face, too, and Takahiro notices Iwaizumi’s fleeting glances at his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro walks between Matsukawa and Oikawa, making sure his hands are within reach for both of them, should they need to grab them. Sometimes they brush against his friends’, and Takahiro’s fingers twitch with the desire to just hold them himself. But he knows that’s not what they need right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s close to nine when they get to Matsukawa’s. They take their shoes off at the entrance, and leave them in a heap against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie or bed?” Iwaizumi asks, dropping his bag on an armchair. Takahiro thinks they’re way too comfortable in a house that technically isn't theirs, but he follows Iwaizumi’s example anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one answers, they just silently move towards the bedroom, and Iwaizumi follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting rid of their blazers and ties and scarves, one by one they pile onto the bed. Someone closed the door. Matsukawa yelled goodnight to his parents who are somewhere in the house. They don't bother getting under the covers-- with four people cramming into a single bed, they’ll be warm enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa and Oikawa both rest their heads on the pillow, with Iwaizumi and Takahiro laying further down on the bed and placing their heads on their laps respectively. No one says anything for a while, they just lay there and listen to each other breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Takahiro hears the irregular breaths. He feels the way Oikawa’s chest shakes and hears the broken exhale escaping Matsukawa’s lips. He looks at Iwaizumi, who looks back at him. There is a pain there that he knows his own face is mirroring. Wordlessly, he finds Oikawa’s hand and threads their fingers together. He rests his other hand on Matsukawa's chest. The angle is a little awkward, but it doesn't matter to Takahiro as long as one of his hands is touching him. Matsukawa’s breath hitches at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blows air through his nose, twists around so he’s lying on his stomach, and moves up so his chin is resting on Matsukawa’s sternum. Takahiro sees him carefully press his thumb under one of Matsukawa's eyes, and Takahiro can almost feel the wetness on his own fingertips as if he were the one wiping away the tears, and his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sniffles above him. Takahiro takes their joined hand to his lips and kisses Oikawa’s knuckles once, twice, three times. He drags his lips down the back of the hand, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to his wrist. He feels a sting behind his eyelids, and finally presses Oikawa’s hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he feels the familiar weight and slight pull of Oikawa’s fingers burying in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaky breaths and occasional whimpers are the only things that cut through the still quiet of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro doesn't know how much time passes before sobs have been replaced by hiccups. Twenty minutes, half an hour, he doesn't know. He presses one more kiss to Oikawa’s hand, gives a light pat to Matsukawa’s chest, and announces in a hoarse voice, “I’ll get water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he moves to stand, he feels Oikawa tightening his hold on his hand. Takahiro looks up at his face, finds Oikawa’s puffy eyes and red nose and tear-stained cheeks, and something tugs at his heart. He leans down and brushes his lips on Oikawa’s forehead, and Oikawa finally lets go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” he hears Iwaizumi say behind him when he’s halfway to the door. He turns to see him get off the bed and run a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more. Takahiro grins at the sight, about to say something, but then he gets distracted by what’s happening behind Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa has turned on his side, facing Matsukawa. He says something, but it’s so low Takahiro can't catch the words, just the soft cadence of his voice. It’s both familiar and foreign-- his captain voice, but somehow gentler and more tender, a tone he would never use on the court. Takahiro feels like this moment is not meant for his eyes, but he can't look away. Beside him, Iwaizumi doesn't move either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro sees Matsukawa nod. Oikawa says something else, closer to Matsukawa’s ear. He lifts his hand and traces the outline of Matsukawa’s face, along his hairline and the line of his jaw. Matsukawa laughs, and it comes out a little nasally. Oikawa speaks again, and this time Matsukawa nods again, more serious. Takahiro feels a strange bubbling in his stomach, and since he can't place the feeling, he finally drags his gaze away. Iwaizumi is looking at him knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’ll need tissues, too,” Takahiro whispers, shaking the fog from his head. Iwaizumi moves his hand to his shoulder and squeezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll need a whole box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps his fingers around Takahiro’s wrist and finally pulls him out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this was too messy, there wasnt as much proofreading as usual HAHDKSMD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>